The Final Battle
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Also known as: My Sister's Keeper. Danny's never been sick, but he might as well be. He's undergone countless surgeries to donate to keep Jazz. And now, he's putting his sisters health in jeapordy. Will he let her die? DS TJ Full summary inside.
1. Intro to My Sister's Keeper

**First, you should know that this is slightly AU. Tucker has never met Danny or Sam, you'll see why later, and Jazz doesn't have leukemia in the actual show.**

**Also, you should know that this is based off of the book, which is called My Sister's Keeper by: Jodi Picoult and I only used the plot line and the title. I do not whatsoever own this plot line or title. Though, I did put some plot twists in this to make it more exciting. Because parts of the book was rather dull.**

**Warning: This chapter Danny will talk in first chapter. Sorry. I think this will be the only chapter in first person except for maybe one of the last chapters with Sam. Sorry, I suck at first person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, this title, or the plot line. **

**Dedication: To my friend's mom, who was diagnosed with breast cancer in February. She's getting surgery this month. Pray for her. Or keep her in your thoughts at least. And my friend, Mary Kate, will most likely get breast cancer from genetics. Pray for her as well. **

_**Published: July 6, 2007**_

_**Written by: Butterfly.Kisses627**_

_**Summary: **Danny has never been sick. But he might as well be. His sister, Jazz, has luekima, and he's the perfect match to donate blood, and important organs to keep her alive. What happens what Danny's turned into a half ghost, and his sister needs his kidney. Will he be able to go back to being a human to save her life? Or will he let her die? DS TJ_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction of My Sister's Keeper**_

****

* * *

"_Kudos, Danny, you just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end on the gene pool." -Sam  
"Oh no, you did not just call me shallow, did you?"-Paullina  
__"__If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet? Then, yeah." –Sam_

* * *

**_Monday Morning-Day 1_**

I have never been sick, but I might as well be. I've been poked and prodded and undergone countless surgeries, since I was born. My older sister Jazz was diagnosed with leukemia two years after I was born. Much to my parent's and the doctor's pleasure I was the perfect organ donor match for Jazz…I supplied Jazz's life. And I was always happy to oblige.

Despite the fact that I was pricked with needles and operated on almost as much as my sister, I was happy to be doing something other than worrying about jazz. I mean, of course, I was worried, its hard _not _to be when you practically set a place for Death at your table. But at least I was allowed to be worried _and _doing something to keep Jazz alive for a little while longer.

From what I've gathered, my parent's didn't take the news of Jazz being sick to well. My mother became extremely protective and often hovered around Jazz as if she was expecting her to pass out at any given time. My dad became secluded, and avoided subjects like when Jazz's next doctor's appointment was and things like what happened the last time she relapsed. He often opted to stay in the lab, often skipping dinner which was what my mom had designated as family time. Apparently, spending time at the hospital together when Jazz was sick or in for a checkup was not considered as family time.

The truth is, Jazz would have died along time ago if it wasn't for me. She wouldn't have been able to reach her sweet sixteen or lived to watch me reach double digits or even have been there when I received ghost powers six months ago. And I'm grateful she's not dead, and has lived to experience all these things, but sometimes I feel like maybe I sacrifice _too _much for her. I'm not allowed to participate in sports because my mom can never pick me up because she's with Jazz at chemo or taking Jazz to the hospital. I miss a lot of school for treatments and surgeries, and as a result, my grades tend to slip. What's worse is that people tend to avoid me. They whisper when I walk by in the hall. After all, I'm the kid "whose sister is dying from leukemia." I guess they think if they hang around me that maybe they'll get sick somehow too.

My only real friend is Sam. Sam Manson. I've known her since pre-k, when we were too little and stupid to know what was going on with Jazz. And I've loved her for as long as I can remember. Not that she knows. She'd most likely kill me in an event that I tell her.

All my life I've sacrificed something for Jazz, and never resist anything my parents ask of me. If they needed me to quit a science project so we can go to the hospital, I would go willingly. If my bone marrow was needed I would take the shots that are needed twice a day every day and not complain, at least, not much. No, I've been a good kid about this.

Until now.

My mom was reading the morning paper at the kitchen table while Jazz was curled up on the counter reading _The Inner Mind. _My dad was at the toaster, pouring some melted fudge over a burnt piece of toast.

Only my mom looked up when I walked in. "Danny!" She said brightly, as a way of greeting.

In response, I walked over to the fridge and took a swig from the milk carton.

Jazz looked up from her book when she heard my mom's voice. She hopped off the counter lightly and walked over to me. She was so skinny and pale. Her hair was so short barely going past her ears, still going back from chemo. He bones stuck out at all angles. She was the face of Death. "Uh, Danny," she said. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Without waiting for my response, she yanked me into the living room. "Listen Danny mom was talking to me yesterday and"- Jazz was cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it." I muttered to her. What could she want to talk to me about so bad that mom and dad couldn't hear?

Sam was standing at the door. Was it time to go to school already? I thought I had woken up early. I grabbed my bag that was by the door, and shut the front door behind me. I made the motion of walking down the porch steps but Sam held on to the collar of my shirt.

"Slow down there, Danny. I'm sorry I'm early but the day was just so pretty and I needed to get out of the house and"-

"It's fine." I said, cutting her off. The day really was beautiful. I breathed in deeply. The sky was blue and cloudless. The sun beat down warming my skin since my house was so cold from the air conditioner. I breathed in deeply. It really was a beautiful day. To bad we were going to waste it stuck most of the day in the class room.

Sam opened the door to my house. I followed her unwillingly. If I could have, I would have sat on the porch with Sam until it was time to leave but then I realized Jazz still wanted to talk to me and I was curious as to what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Want some toast?" I asked, closing the door behind me. "I think my dad's making some." Thinking back to my dad's burnt toast covered in fudge, maybe offering toast _wasn't _such a great idea.

"I'm fine." Sam replied. "If your still eating then I'll just wait here," she plopped down on the couch. "We still have fifteen minutes 'til homeroom."

"Actually, jazz was just about to tell my something." I turned to Jazz. "Do you want Sam to leave or"-

"No, it's fine." Jazz said pointedly.

Jazz sat on the arm of the couch next to Sam while I plopped on the chair across from the two of them.

Sam looked beautiful, I realized. She had let her hair down today. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders. I could almost smell her lilac shampoo. She wore tight dark jeans which covered her combat boots and a sleeveless dark purple tank top with a black lacey cami underneath. Her amethyst necklace was secured around her neck. I smiled, glad I was the one who had given it to her for her fourteenth birthday, and she had not gone a single day without wearing it.

"Whats up, Jazz?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Sam.

"My kidneys are bad, Danny, and mom's going to ask you to donate one of yours." For some reason, Jazz sounded kind of frantic. It didn't really bother me that much. Sure I wasn't thrilled about being operated on but if it meant saving Jazz-

"Why couldn't you have let mom tell me that?" I asked annoyed. I could have been sitting on the porch with Sam. _Alone. _On such a beautiful day.

"Because," Jazz hissed, lowering her voice. "Every other time you've donated something to my _cause _you haven't been a half ghost. If you go into the hospital they're bound to take your temperature and how will you be able to explain why your temperature is over one hundred and twelve degrees and your still living?"

I thought for a minute. "We can work something out." I reassured her. "Maybe we can attach ice bags to my or"-

"That not our only problem, Danny." Jazz said, exasperated. She got up from the arm of the sofa and began pacing. I glanced over at Sam and was embarrassed to see she was watching my facial expressions very intently.

"You're DNA and your blood has been mixed with ectoplasm. Anything they transport into my body will taint me with ectoplasm as well. It won't help me get better. In fact, it will only kill me faster."

Sam had obviously decided this was her time to speak up, and encourage Jazz. "Maybe, Danny can change back into a human for the operation and we can fix the portal to make him a half ghost again."

"No," I said quietly. "It wouldn't work. The shock from the portal almost killed me once before. It's highly possible it will kill me for sure another time."

Sam stood up as well. "But if you don't switch back into a human then Jazz will"-

"I'll die." Jazz finished simply. "I'm not asking Danny to give up part of who he is. It's his choice. All I ever do is waste people's time now. I don't want Danny to give up something he's gotten just so he can keep me alive for a little while longer. We don't even know how long it would even keep me alive. Please, Danny, when mom asks you, to do this, tell her you don't want to. I'm tired of pretending to live everyday like I might not see tomorrow. I'm sick of being stuck inside of a hospital, and everyone looking at me like I could drop over dead right in front of them. Please, tell mom you don't want to donate a kidney."

Sam erupted, but she kept her voice low so my parents couldn't hear. "Jazz! What are you thinking? Danny can go back to being a human again. He was a human for fourteen years, remember? And we can fight ghosts as humans. You can't just _die, _Jazz. Think about what your parents have sacrificed to keep you alive."

I could see Jazz tear up, but I remained silent. How was I supposed to chose? I didn't want Jazz to die. I couldn't be the one with Jazz's death on my hands. But then again, how could I give up the ghost half that made me unique. The part of me that had made me _someone_.

I remember one time, when Jazz was at a camp for kids with life threatening illnesses that I read an article that my mom had laying around. It was a magazine from the hospital that had things like _Coping with the Death of a Child _and_ How to Prepare for the Inevitable. _One day, I decided to read the article and it said to pretend the child was already dead and cope with it like you child really was gone forever.

So those whole two weeks I pretend Jazz was dead. There were days when I cried relentlessly. I would never smile and when my mom asked me what was wrong I'd just shook my head. I was supposed to pretend like Jazz was really dead and to tell my mom what I was doing would break the exercise, not to mention be embarrassing.

Then, there were days, when I saw something funny and I laughed. Quietly, but I was laughing, even when my sister was _dead_. I did my homework and life continued to move on.

Jazz came back at the end of two weeks and she was fine. And I felt better. Like I'd gotten through something I thought I'd never be able to get through. But this was nothing like those two weeks. If I let Jazz die, I wouldn't see her at the end of two weeks. She would be gone and I'd never be able to see her again.

Just then, both my parent's walked into the room. I glanced at the clock. We had ten minutes to get to school and it was a five minute walk. No, make that nine minutes.

"Oh, hello, Sam." My mom said brightly. The room had gone absolutely silent. Sam looked at me nervously. What if they had heard one of us say something about my ghost powers? I gulped nervously. Maybe they were just going to tell me about the kidney transplant. I felt a chill go up my spine. I knew what my answer was going to be.

My mom opened her mouth to speak. "Danny, me and your father have already had this talk with Jazz but"-

"Is it about the kidney transplant?" I asked her, relieved that it wasn't about my ghost powers.

Jazz glared at me. Like I wasn't supposed to know yet. What did it matter they were going to tell me anyway, and it wasn't like it was some huge secret.

"Well, then, now that it's settled, let me just call school and get you out of school for a week of two, and I'll need to call the doctors and tell"-

"Mom." I said quietly. The whole room turned to me. I glanced at the clock. Sam and I had to leave in thirty seconds if we wanted to get to school in time. "I'm not donating my kidney."

My mom didn't bat an eye. "Oh you are Daniel."

I tried not to flinch. I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded. "I'm not. I'm sick of you taking things from me without even asking. Come on, Sam."

I grabbed my bag and Sam followed my obediently. "See you." Sam said quietly to Jazz and whoever else heard. I closed the door, ignoring my mom calling my name.

Sam and I walked down the porch steps. Jazz came running outside. Looking at her face I wasn't sure I'd done the right thing. Had I acted selfishly? Was my sister going to die because of me? Maybe I should have just gone in there and told my mom I was sorry and I would donate my kidney.

But before I knew it, Jazz's arms were around my neck. I felt her tears against my neck. I was surprised I even heard what she said next.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Reviews are lovely. Good, bad, the grammar, the everything! Send me a smile! And I'm really excited because I just got the Ember song. It's got all the lyrics. Haha.**

**Review, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. **

**Thanks, **

**Ellie**


	2. Mercury's Threat

**Okay, the first part, you might be sort of confused, but it'll make sense towards the end. I was debating whether to add the little intro thing or not, but I think it give the antagonist a little more character. After all, he's not your everyday Vlad Masters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I also don't own the title or most of the plot which is owned by Jodi Picolout. I do however, own the part where the ghosts come in. Feel free to use my ghost character if you wish. Alls you have to do is ask!**

**Dedication: To the only people who reviewed, Summers Rage, The Midnight Phantomess, Em Phantom, and The-Writing-Princess **

_**Chapter published: September 9, 2007**_

_**Written by: GoddessoftheMoon **_

_**Summary: **__Danny has never been sick. But he might as well be. His sister, Jazz, has leukemia, and he's the perfect match to donate blood, and important organs to keep her alive. What happens what Danny's turned into a half ghost, and his sister needs his kidney. Will he be able to go back to being a human to save her life? Or will he let her die? DS TJ_

_**Chapter 1: Mercury's Threat **_

* * *

_(Trapped under a net by two medieval ghosts)__ "Cut me some slack! Hey, another axe pun!" –Danny_

* * *

_**Thousands of Years ago. The Colony of Amity Park...**_

_A man, covered in chains was thrown before the restless crowd. He showed no emotion towards the council or the hateful people the stood before him screaming and sneering at him. _

_The head council member stood, and the crowd ceased its hissing. "Marcus Curry, you have caused a war to break out among your own people and, you have caused the death of your only son, as well as your mother. Do you deny these accusations?"_

_The audience remained silent, waiting for an answer. "No." Marcus hissed, and he spat in the direction of the head council member._

_The crowd roared, some were triumphant that the man who had caused such turmoil was caught, and others were angry, because Marcus had been the very one who had caused them to lose a sister or son. Many began chucking rocks at Marcus. Many rocks were sharps and sliced against Marcus's pale flesh. He had been locked in a cell for six months, and it was the first time he had seen the sun since he had told everyone of his work of the war, and was thrown in jail. _

_One council member stood up. He had Marcus's black hair, and his own black eyes, though his were much warmer, unlike Marcus's black eyes which were cold and hard. "Marcus, how could you? Your mother is dead because of you! Your only son, my grandchild is dead. How can you be so hateful? Must we all suffer because you cannot cope with your wife's death? Must you feel the need to be strong and hard, and wear her ring all the time? The very ring you said that would destroy a man? The ring that is destroying you because it's too much power for your own good?"_

_Marcus ignored his father's tirade. "Father, you wouldn't let them kill me? Your own son?" Marcus's voice was smooth and mocking, though he winced in pain from the rocks being pelted at him, his voice held steady. His black ring glistened with the moon reflecting it._

_Marcus's father, the man who had stood up, looked away. "You are no son of mine."_

"_Thomas, sit down please." The head council member said firmly. Then, he turned his attention to Marcus Curry, who was starting to sway from the loss of blood from the rocks. "Marcus Curry you are-"_

"_Didn't you hear, Jonathon? I am no longer Marcus Curry. My father has disowned me. I am Mercury. I am the man of war." Every word dripped with venom._

"_Very well…Mercury," Jonathon Manson spit the name. "You are to be stoned to death. May hell welcome you with open arms."_

"_I'll be waiting for you." Marcus answered curtly. _

_Jonathon Manson raised his arms, to let the crowd pelt Marcus with the stones they had brought. Marcus's own father raised a rock high above his head._

"_Goodbye, Marcus." Thomas whispered, with no remorse._

_The sharp rock hit Marcus's left eye. Marcus howled, before hitting the ground. Other were still pelting rocks at the limp body that lay before them. _

_Clouds of dust surrounded Marcus's unmoving figure. The rock throwing ceased. When the dust had cleared there were roars of outrage from the crowd. Marcus's body had disappeared. _

_Thomas cried out. He cried for his wife. He cried that his son betrayed him and then disappeared, perhaps still alive. They should have removed the ring. Now he might be out in the world somewhere._

_Suddenly, Marcus was standing before the crowd again. A little boy attempted to throw a rock at him, though the rest of the crowd had gone silent. "Are you happy?" He bellowed. I am dead, you cannot hurt me anymore!"_

_More dust rose around him and a black energy formed from his hand. "Goodbye, father." He said maliciously. The black beam spread through the village, people dropping to the ground where they lay._

_Marcus Curry had died that day. But Mercury, Ghost of War, had been born._

* * *

_**Monday afternoon-Day 1**_

The only sound coming from either me or Danny was the sound of the patter of our footsteps against the concrete. After Danny's mishap with his mother, I had been debating whether or not to confront Danny about his decision. My own silent battle with myself had kept Danny silent as well. The silence was overbearing, engulfing both of us like the smoke of a fire. I opened my mouth to say something, _anything, _whether it was about Jazz or the weather for crying out loud! The silence was becoming so ridiculously loud; I had to force myself not to clamp my hands over my ears to avoid the noise.

I looked over at Danny to see what he was doing to block out the silence. He was determinedly staring at his feet. His expression, from what I could see, was blank. He was concentrating so hard on not showing emotion, I tried not to burst out laughing. He seemed to be readying himself for the attack that he was sure I was going to attack him with.

I was stuck. If I lectured him, we'd most likely end up fighting. But why shouldn't I talk to him about Jazz? This was Jazz's life we were talking about, not cheating on a math test, or him asking out Valerie. It was his sister's life. However, if I didn't convince him to donate his kidney, I was practically killing Jazz myself.

I knew why Danny wasn't donating his kidney. I knew he was only doing what his sister had asked. But part of me wondered if Jazz only asked Danny not to donate because she didn't want her littler brother to suffer for her anymore. Maybe she was trying to finally be a good big sister to make up for all the years she couldn't be one. But part of me wondered if Danny only agreed with Jazz was so that he could keep his ghost powers.

The thought stuck with me. Danny wouldn't, no, he couldn't be so selfish. He sacrificed his life everyday for people he hardly even knew. Surely he would sacrifice everything and anything he had to keep the person he loved and cared about to keep someone he loved alive.

The desire to conquer the silence had finally overwhelmed me. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was going to do, but I screwed up my courage.

"So did you study for Lancer's test?" I improvised dully. _How brave. _I thought sarcastically.

Danny looked up, grateful I wasn't going to bring up this morning's fiasco. "No, Desiree kept me up. You should have been there, Sam…"

And he was off, describing his encounter with Desiree. This was the I liked best. When he wasn't tired or stressed out by ghosts, school, or his sister's illness. The Danny who wasn't tired and cranky from medication after a surgery or shot he had to get for his sister. I liked this Danny. The one who was launched into a good story. Whose blue eyes lit up when he was at a particularly good part. The Danny who was just the Danny Fenton that I loved…

"…and then, Desiree's father showed up." He threw his arms up in excitement. He suddenly stopped, aware that we had entered the school zone, where everyone's prying ears were sure to be listening. "I'll tell you the rest at lunch. See ya!"

He reached out his hand and stuck my hair swiftly behind my ear, and in a flash, he was off to chemistry.

My heart fluttered nervously. Lately, Danny had been acting different. Well, not completely different. He was still my Danny. Lately though, he had been doing subtle things that he wouldn't have done before. He sometimes hugged me briefly. The first time he hugged me without warning, I stiffened, and he quickly let go. He asked what was wrong and I couldn't respond. I was frozen. But I didn't tell him to stop, so he still hugged me at times. More recently, though, he'd tuck my hair behind my ear or hold my hand for brief moments. The feeling was nice, but how was he supposed to know I wished his intentions meant more?

I touched the part of my face his hand had brushed against. Quickly, I shook my head and hoped no one had seen our little performance before hurrying off to English to face Mr. Lancer's test.

The day dragged on. And on. And on. I consciously battled with my thoughts throughout the entire morning. By lunch I was exhausted with trying to figure out what to say or what to do. So I focused on Danny's elaborated story. The story lasted all the through lunch. I didn't say much. I didn't have to. Danny talked mostly, while I nodded at some parts and occasionally gasping or shaking my head.

This worked to my advantage. I was so busy debating with myself that I wouldn't have been able to have a regular conversation with Danny and he would have realized that something was wrong with me and the subject that I had been avoiding all morning would have wound up in the conversation. And right now, that was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

I only had two more classes after lunch. The first was PE, both were with Danny. Today was Mile Monday, so we didn't have a chance. The last class of the day was algebra 2. Both Danny and I had a knack for math and, as juniors; we were put in the advanced class. We only knew Valerie in that class but she sat across the room from us. Ever since she had broken Danny's heart, Danny didn't want much to do with her. I sat next to Danny and I wondered where the conversation would go, but luckily we had a pop quiz, and Danny had to keep looking at his notes frantically, trying to learn what he had missed last week since he was out sick. A shot he had gave him the flu, and I spent that entire week lonely and bored, missing Danny and his hugs.

When ever you dread something, time speeds up exceedingly fast until the thing your dreading is right there in front of you. All to quickly, algebra 2 was over, and Danny and I were out of the school doors, heading home towards his house. It was my fault that I promised him three weeks ago I'd help him study for English exams. Now I'd be stuck at his house for hours, having to resist the urge to say something stupid.

Despite all that was going on, the day was still beautiful. A gentle breeze pushed through my hair. I wore my hair down today because I noticed whenever I wore my hair down, he seemed to smile more. I looked up at the sky longingly. "I wish I could fly up there today. It's beautiful."

I looked over at Danny to see him smiling. He was standing there as Danny Phantom. His back pack was tossed aside on the concrete. He swiftly looked around and scooped my up bridal style; my own back pack was tossed aside next to Danny's. I squealed, "Danny!" He ignored me and flew up until our backpacks were just tiny specs on the concrete sidewalk. My heart was beating thunderously loud, and not because we were up so high. I was sure Danny was able to hear it.

No one needed to talk. I tilted my head back, letting the warm sun fall on my skin. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, and silently thanking Danny for letting me forget about the whole mess involving Jazz and himself.

Suddenly, my heart plummeted. Danny had dropped me. I gasped and grabbed hold of Danny's neck. I looked up at his smiling eyes. He hadn't really dropped me. He had feinted, and by the look of his smirk, I could tell this was the reaction he had wanted.

"Jerk." I muttered, hoping he would hear. He was still holding me bridal style.

Danny laughed. "Come one, Sam, did you honestly think I would have let you fall?"  
"I don't know." I mumbled, my arms still clasped tightly around his neck.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. All laughter was gone from his voice. He sounded serious, though his eyes were laughing.

"Yes." I breathed. "I trust you." His face was absurdly close to mine. My breathing became ragged. Just a few more inches and I could…

Slowly, Danny dropped my legs so I was standing strait up. My arms were practically choking his neck, but he showed no pain. We were so close I could here his heart beat. Great that means he could probably hear my own irregular heart. I was _so _close to his face I could feel his cool breath on my nose.

In a flash, I felt something hit me hard in the back. It didn't hurt but it was so forceful that I let go of Danny and I was falling. This time, though, I really was falling. I couldn't even scream. I was thinking, _I'm going to die. Goodbye, Danny. I love you. _I was bracing myself to hit the concrete thinking about what my parents would think, Danny, and how close I was to turning seventeen.

Then, I was rammed into something hard. Danny had caught me, his arms outstretched. We were inches away from the concrete. He set me down carefully on the concrete. I took a step and staggered.

"What was _that?_" I asked. Despite my near death experience, I was angrier that something had interrupted the most romantic experience of my life. How pathetic. I resisted the urge to laugh. What had happened was nothing more than two friends acting like two friends should. My heart beat nervously despite the insanity of it all.

"How sweet." A voice boomed from the sky.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. His voice sounded business-like. It was harsher than he had been with me. He wasn't my Danny Fenton anymore. He was Danny Phantom.

"What are you?" I corrected shakily.

The voice ignored both of us. "You are Danny Phantom, correct?"

"Who wants to know?" Danny retorted.

Suddenly, clouds gathered in the sky and thunder boomed somewhere in the distance. A ghost floated in the midst of the blackened clouds. "I am Mercury, ghost of war."

I gasped loudly. Mercury was fierce looking, to say the least. He was pale, unseemly pale, in fact. His white skin stretched over his muscles. Scars were scattered over his body. The largest scar was the one across his left eye. It almost seemed to glow. His eyes were black and hard. They looked like black coals, thirsting something.

Danny was gaping. He was not gaping at Mercury, though, but the ring on his right hand. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it. The black ring contrasted wildly against his skin, and the emerald centered in the middle glowed brilliantly. It was a beautiful ring, but its sinister look made it more frightening looking than elegant and beautiful.

Mercury's close added to his fierce appearance. His clothes were tattered and torn, draped over him like rags. Even more alarming were the chains attached to his wrists. He looked like a runaway prisoner. The changes made him even more dangerous looking and threatening. And though I believed Danny could fight him, I was more scared for him to fight this ghost more than any other ghost he had fought, including himself.

I edged closer to Danny, comforted by his presence, and I grabbed his hand tightly. He looked down at my hand entwined tightly with his. As if it hardly mattered about our relationship right now! Danny was about to fight a ghost who could probably step on him without batting an eye. "You can't fight him, Danny." I said.

Mercury laughed at the sight of us. His voice sounded harsh and coarse despite the honey he coated all over it. "He's not going to fight me."

Danny looked up at Mercury. "Who says I won't?" Danny asked. His voice sounded different. Less cocky than he had sounded when he fought other ghosts. Still, he showed no fear.

"Not yet." Mercury corrected. "I'm declaring war on this town of Amity Park. My army and I will come to attack on the stroke of midnight in four days hence."

"Four days to prepare and entire army" I asked. "That gives us until Friday. Well, Saturday morning." I amended.

"And you have today." Mercury said, amused.

"So what if we don't gather an army? What if I fought your army instead?" Danny asked bravely."

I gasped in horror. Danny taking on this ferocious creature was bad enough but taking on his entire army…He'd be dead before the clock stroke 12:01.

"Daniel Jacob Fenton, you will not fight an entire ghost army by yourself. Think of Jazz…"

"Fine, I won't fight."

I looked at him, shocked. Danny Fenton has always been stubborn. And for him to agree so quickly must have been breaking some kind of law he had created or something…

Mercury floated down to us, interrupting our conversation. "Fair warning, Danny Phantom, if you do not fight there will be punishment."

"You don't scare me." Danny said firmly.

With one sweeping motion, Mercury grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground, his black fingernails stroking my face. I kicked desperately, trying to break free; I was running out of air. Kicking him was like kicking concrete. Any moment I was going to black out.

"Put her down." Danny growled, stepping toward us.

With one swift movement I was thrown into Danny on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlfriend now, would we?" Mercury threatened. "Like a thousand rocks cutting into her flesh? You wouldn't want her to end up like me…You have four days, Danny Phantom. Until then…" Mercury rose until clouds gathered around him and swallowed him whole.

Danny's arms were still around me. He squeezed me tight. "Four days?" He sounded confused. As if his life couldn't be any worse to have a ghost declare war on the place he'd be protecting for years.

"Four days." I echoed, dazed. And on that fourth day, something in my gut told me something terrible was going to happen. Because the destruction of Amity Park just wasn't enough.

* * *

**Plot! Plot! Plot! Okay, well, I got it up here on the day I promised. The Midnight Phantomess has agreed to be my beta reader, but I wanted to post this one tonight...so. Next chapter should be more fixed up. And I might look over this later. **

**Okay, well next chapter, Tucker should be coming into the plot. Thats exciting...right? Okay, well it will be. Next point of view is Jazz. Yay, Jazz!**

**I thought thw way Mercury died was clever. Well, not really. Hey, get this. Marcus Curry. Mercury. I meshed. And I really do have a Mile Monday for volleyball. That really sucks. Just another Mile Monday...**

**Okay, well I was really hyper, but now I'm tired. I get up at 5 in the morning cause I take an extra class, and my us picks me up before the sun is awake. **

**Okay, review please, and forgive my hyper spazz. Reviews make me feel loved. And A kid I know died this week. He had cancer and...its been hard. I didn't really know him but my cousin's not really doing to well. Pray for her. Or keep her in your thoughts. **

**(cough) REVIEWS (cough)**

**-GodessoftheMoon **


End file.
